


Reunion of Brotherhood

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Glee, Singing - Fandom
Genre: Blaine finally stands up for himself, Brotherly Love, Kurt is not a good person, M/M, The Warblers protect Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set after Devolution of a Dalton Academy Warbler. Blaine has finally returned to Dalton after he has decided that McKinley is no longer his home. He reunited with his brothers and is finally at peace with himself, having left the past behind. He always will be Blaine Warbler. Not remembering being in love with Kurt, he doesn't remember much of last year. But this year is about him. While going over plans for Sectionals, Blaine starts to see Sebastian in a new light. Along the way to Nationals, drama goes down.





	Reunion of Brotherhood

After the previous night's rainstorm, it was like all the ugliness and dirt had washed off the world. Everything was squeaky clean and it was a new day now. The blue was a happy shade of blue, there were no clouds in sight, flowers and trees were blooming a whole new color and in Westerville, Dalton Academy had a whole new shine to it. Last night had been something out of a dream. Its prince, Blaine Devon Anderson, had returned after being defected into a world where a Warbler never should be. 

In the common room of Dalton, all of the Warblers were all lying together on the floor in one perfect long line, their arms across each other. Their brotherhood had been strengthened upon the return of their long-lost brother Blaine. They had lost him last year when he was tricked into defecting into their rivals, the McKinley New Directions. Kurt Hummel had deceived Blaine into thinking he was in love with him and convinced him to come to McKinley with him to make his senior year magic. Who knew that Kurt Hummel could be a master manipulator? 

Headmistress Alexandria Privet had walked into the common room when she couldn't find any of her Warblers last night and found the Warblers all asleep on the floor in a perfect line, side by side, with arms draped over the other. It was truly a sweet sight. So she simply left her Warblers where they were, simply closing the door to the common room to let them sleep in peace. The Warblers were a band of brothers, joined together by harmony and honor. With the return of Blaine, she felt like her Warblers had been empowered even more. She didn't really like the New Directions after they had publicly shamed them last year even though she cracked down hard on Sebastian for assaulting Blaine with a rock salted slushie even though she knew by heart that Blaine didn't remember that happening. Or at least she knew that Blaine didn't remember who threw the slushie at him. 

It was 7:00 am, and this magical morning belonged to the Warblers. Sectionals weren't far away and the Warblers had one last rehearsal until their performance. There was no way they could lose with a Dalton legend on their side again. In the middle of the sleeping Warblers, Blaine woke up first. He looked beside him and saw his brothers still peacefully asleep on both sides of him with himself directly in the middle. Blaine smiled to himself; yesterday hadn't been a dream after all. He was truly home with his brothers, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this content and safe. The last thing he remembered last night was Sofia, his godmother, flying in the air above him and his brothers, smiling at him before she disappeared. Feeling a song rising up, Blaine cleared his throat silently and began singing without waking his brothers. 

 

Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all  
The joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it?  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance  
What are we?  
So I say  
Thank you for the music  
For giving it to me 

 

Blaine took a deep breath and sighed; he had a fresh start now. This year was his and his only. He was again lead soloist of the Warblers, he had a new love and his brothers. Something that could never go away. If he had stayed at McKinley, he would be constantly reminded of things that were gone now. In his mind, the unsung hero of McKinley was Sofia, the mother who took care of Blaine while he was sick and pregnant. She had shooed away Kurt and gave him a place to rest while giving him medicine and tender loving care, even helping Blaine birth his daughter. Blaine remembered being in love with Kurt until he deserted him before leaving for New York. Right after he left, Blaine picked himself up after Kurt tore out his heartstrings by blaming him for something that wasn't his fault. He packed up, settled his unfinished business and went back to his true family. The Warblers were his family first. Now, he was home, with a real family who love and support one another. The Warblers were so much more than a glee club; they were a band of brothers, joined together by harmony and honor. Years of beautiful songs and melodies all came together right now. Blaine looked back at his still sleeping brothers. He couldn't describe how much he loved each and every one of them, even the new guys, Hunter and Sebastian. Blaine remembered all the memories he made with his brothers before he was taken away and cherished every one of them. 

As if on cue, each of the Warblers woke up, all eyes on Blaine. Hunter and Sebastian crawled over to Blaine along with Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, David and Beatbox. Why did their brother Blaine look so distraught? Was anything wrong? But Blaine's face was just showing contentedness and calmness. 

"Everything alright Blaine?" Trent asked. Blaine smiled at his brother and hugged Trent tightly. 

"I can't tell you guys how happy I am to be home again. I wanted out of that dark place for months." Blaine replied. Trent released him from the hug but sat by his side. 

"Why did Kurt hold you there against your will?" Thad asked. 

"Well no, he really didn't. I felt obligated to stay with Kurt as long as I could until that rock slushie was thrown at me. Then I became sick and weak, then Kurt wanted nothing to do with me." Blaine replied, hating to say Kurt's name. 

"He obviously just thought you were a wall of protection for him to use when he wanted." Hunter said angrily, wanting to hurt Kurt for hurting his brother even more. 

"That's basically what I was. I can't count all the insults, blows and punches I took protecting him. I felt like a part of the Secret Service or something." Blaine agreed. 

"I confronted Kurt shortly after you left Blaine. I knew you were there when you didn't want to be but he was determined to keep you as long as he could." Sebastian admitted but even though it wasn't all true. Some secrets were meant to be kept. 

"Sorry I missed it." Blaine said with no certain emotion in his voice and everybody chuckled in sarcasm. Thad frowned and looked closer at Blaine. Blaine's back was covered in healed whip marks, his arms had semi healed bruises on both of them and there was a healed scratch on his chest. 

"What happened to you?" Beatbox asked, referring to the bruises and marks. Everyone else noticed the scars, bruises and healed injuries. 

"The blows I took protecting Kurt. Before I came back home, Sue locked me up in the choir room and tried to whip me." Blaine responded. 

"She whipped you?" Trent repeated, shocked. "With what?" 

"A rope." Blaine replied. 

"Does it hurt?" Jeff asked, rubbing over the scars on Blaine's back. 

"Not anymore." Blaine straightened his back, feeling the pain ease a bit. "They'll heal in a few weeks." Blaine assured his brothers not to worry about his health. 

"The one thing that's special about us is that no matter what comes our way, we will take care of each other. Brothers help each other and love one another always." Trent said, and all the Warblers hugged, showing their brotherly love. Blaine allowed a tear to slide down his cheek and grabbed his brothers for support. 

In their embrace, the Warblers all bowed their heads, saying a silent prayer. Hunter said a prayer that reflected all of their thoughts and how they were all so thankful that their brother Blaine had been returned to them and that the Lord will heal Blaine's injuries. The New Directions had lost one member now and they weren't even rehearsed, let alone they didn't know what they were going to sing for Sectionals either. Blaine almost wanted to cry with happiness; he loved his brothers so much. It hurt him to know that he could have died last year and could have never saw them again but the Lord above kept him alive to return to his brothers. After their prayer ended, they all just stayed silent for a little while, cherishing every moment. 

The band of brothers broke apart eventually and Blaine reached for his phone. Just as he suspected, he had tons of missed calls and unanswered messages from Sam, Finn and Artie, begging and pleading with him to come back to McKinley and the New Directions. There was no way they could win Sectionals without him. Blaine just stared at his phone for several long moments, trying to decide whether to call any of them back. Putting on his blazer, Blaine walked outside to the school gardens and sat down on a stone bench, unaware that his brothers knew what he was going to do. Sebastian secretly followed Blaine out to the gardens but didn't make his presence known yet. 

Pressing Sam's name on his phone in the missed calls section of his contacts, Blaine brought his phone up to his ear and turned the volume up so he could hear Sam clearly. He already knew Sam was going to be mad. 

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Sam's voice asked. 

"I'm back at Dalton, Sam." 

"Finn found your Night-bird costume and letter and nearly punched the wall." 

"I wanted out of there Sam." 

"Why did you tell me about it?" 

"What's it to you?" 

"Dude, this is some part of a master plan right? Going back to Dalton so we can kick the Warblers' butts at Sectionals." 

"Sam don't do this now. I made my decision." 

"Blaine, we need you." Sam's voice turned soft. 

"No you don't. I need to be back with my brothers." 

"What about the senior class?" 

"I told Principal Figgins that you are senior class president and I gave the lead singing role to Tina because its what Rachel would have wanted." 

"What about me?" 

"Sam, I'm still your best friend even though we won't be able to see each other as often now but you'll be okay. Glee club is your family, take care of them." 

"Glee club won't be the same without you. Who is going to replace you for Sectionals?" 

"There are enough members to compete; you really don't need to replace me." 

"We can't win without you." 

"What do you want me to say Sam?" 

"Say you'll come back to McKinley and glee club." 

"No Sam, I won't." 

"Why not? Because of Kurt?" 

"Everything in there reminds me of him." 

"Going back to Dalton is like running away." 

"Not to me Sam. I went home to my rightful family. The Warblers are my birthright and my destiny." 

"Did this glee club mean anything to you?" 

"It was nice but it was too much to bear." 

"We can't keep having this fight Blaine." 

"Apparently we can until we realize that there is nothing left to fight about." 

"Is that your final word?" 

"Yes Sam, it is." 

Blaine heard Sam sigh on the other end of the line. That pretty much meant that their phone conversation was over and possibly their friendship was over too. Sam finally seemed to realize that he couldn't fight Blaine's happiness and decided to let him go. He wouldn't have left if he didn't have a reason. The other glee club members called him Blaine Warbler. Maybe Blaine's place was with the Warblers. 

"Sam?" Blaine's voice brought Sam back from his trail of thoughts. 

"I know." Sam responded, disappointed. "I'm sorry Blaine." 

"It's okay, Sam. I should go. Breakfast will be served soon. I'll be thinking of you at Sectionals. Keep an eye on the others, will you?" 

"I will Blaine." 

"Take care of yourself Sam." 

Blaine hung up, not wanting to continue the conversation. He pocketed his phone, nearly falling off the stone bench, feeling like he had been through a mental ringer. As if it were a musical film, both Blaine and Sam both started singing the same ABBA song in their respective places, the garden of Dalton and the choir room of McKinley. 

 

(Blaine) 

They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know 

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead 

 

(Sam) 

One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he had never left at all

 

(Blaine) 

I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know

 

(Blaine and Sam) 

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead

 

(Blaine) 

One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call

 

(Sam and Blaine) 

Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he had never left at all

 

(Blaine)

Never left at all

 

After the song, Blaine put his head in his hands several times, trying to get his nerves to calm down. He hadn't expected Sam to be mad. Pulling out his phone again, Blaine looked at more messages from Finn and Artie. He ignored the voice mails from them, not wanting to hear their voices but still kept them for whatever unknown reason. He didn't want to listen to them; he just wanted to keep them. Maybe when he was strong again he could listen to them. Just right now wasn't a good time when he was already frustrated about Sam. Adding more stress wasn't the answer right now. Another ABBA song came to his mind. 

 

(Blaine)

Last night I was taking a walk along the river  
And I saw him together with a young boy  
And the look that he gave him made me shiver  
'Cause he always used to look at me that way  
Then I thought maybe I should walk right up to him and say  
Ah-ha-ha, it's a game he likes to play

Look into his angel eyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angel eyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angel eyes  
Oh no no no no

Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes

Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him  
And it hurts to remember all the good times  
When I thought I could never live without him  
And I wonder does it have to be the same  
Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain?  
Ah-ha-ha, how can I forget that name?

Look into his angel eyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angel eyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angel eyes  
Crazy 'bout his angel eyes  
Angel eyes  
He took my heart and now I pay the price  
Look into his angel eyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
Then one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angel eyes  
Oh no no no no

 

Those last few lines were to tell Blaine that Kurt was gone now and had no more power over him. He was no longer a puppet to suffer at the hands of his master. Blaine put away his phone and his thoughts were pushed aside when he saw Sebastian walking towards him. 

"Oh, hi Sebastian." Blaine said, remembering his name.

"Hi Blaine, who were you on the phone with?" Sebastian asked, sitting next to Blaine, feeling jittery. He had another chance to get Blaine.

"Sam, a member of New Directions. He was my friend." 

"Sounds like you two aren't friends anymore." 

"That's what it sounds like. Finn must tearing his hair out right now." 

"The T-Rex who ate the Jew?" Sebastian referred to the popular video. 

"That's Finn Hudson. He was in the army for sixteen days but was semi-honorably discharged after a gun shot him." 

Sebastian looked confused for a moment. "Now which one is Sam again?" 

"Blonde, geeky, does impressions and has a big mouth, but in a good way." 

"Oh, Trouty Mouth!" Sebastian smiled. 

"That's Sam." Blaine smiled. "He was for a little while but he lives with Kurt's dad and stepmother, the Hudson-Hummel family." 

"You and Lady Hummel are no more?" 

"That's right. Never again will he corrupt me." 

Sebastian finally decided to come clean. "Blaine, I have something to tell you. You may not want to hear it but I think it's best if you hear it anyway, especially from me." 

"Okay, tell me." Blaine turned his attention to Sebastian fully now. 

Sebastian started of how he and Blaine met before to invite the Warblers to see West Side Story when he first transferred to McKinley. They had coffee together and Sebastian met Kurt at the Lima Bean, instantly disliking him for being feminine. Sebastian then told of how the Warblers wanted to do Michael Jackson for Regionals last year but the New Directions did Michael while Blaine was in the hospital. Finally, Sebastian came clean about the rock salted slushie. He confessed that it was he who threw it and how it got into Blaine's blood stream, nearly killing him. He also revealed that his father paid Blaine's medcial bills and surgeries as an apology. He ended the story, apologizing so much for nearly killing someone who meant so much to him. 

"Sebastian, thank you for being honest with me. I'm not angry with you at all." Blaine forgave his brother, not really angry at all. To him, it really didn't matter who threw the slushie. 

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "You're not?" He couldn't believe Blaine wasn't angry with him. 

"No, what's the point of being angry with someone you love?" Blaine blushed slightly. 

Sebastian's heart stopped in its tracks. "Love?" 

"I loved you the moment I saw you performing Uptown Girl. I just had to be loyal to Kurt so I pretended I didn't love you back. I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine. I understand that you were loyal to Kurt but now, you can be with whoever you want." 

"Do you still love me Sebastian?" Blaine was hoping the answer was yes. 

"I'll always love you Blaine. More than a friend and more than a fellow Warbler, even a brother." 

To Blaine, this was like falling in love for real. This felt so good. His heart felt like flying, and so did he. 

"Blaine Anderson, I swear I'll treat you right." Sebastian smiled and Blaine smiled back. 

"Thank you Sebastian." 

"Hey, look at me." Sebastian made Blaine look him in the eyes. When Blaine hesitated to do so, Sebastian closed the distance between them on the bench and cupped Blaine's face in his hands. With that touch, Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes and saw love, affection and compassion. "You're back home now Blaine, nobody has power over you." 

"You're right." Blaine smiled.

Sebastian and Blaine cuddled for a few moments; Blaine needing the physical contact. He had been needing someone to hold him at McKinley but no one did so, not even Sam. That bothered Sebastian immensely. Why did the New Directions treat him like total trash? So what if he cheated on Kurt? He asked for it. When Blaine felt better, he was surprised when Blaine held his hands. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Sebastian?" 

At that question, Sebastian's heart stopped again. Blaine Anderson, a Dalton prince, just asked him to be his boyfriend. Well he certainly wanted Blaine to be his boyfriend. He would not let Blaine slip through his fingers this time. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, Blaine." Sebastian breathed out, capturing his new boyfriend in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a good thirty seconds and it broke. The two new boyfriends stood up, hugged each other happily and headed back to the school. Not really sure where the music came from, Blaine began singing another ABBA song. 

 

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

 

Everything seemed okay now. Blaine now believed everything was alright. Everything would turn out alright in the end. Blaine remembered a phrase Sofia had said to him when he gave birth to Sophie "No matter how dark a place may seem, you will find light at the end of the pathway, and you will be at a better place." That made perfect sense now. Blaine smiled to himself and continued following his new boyfriend into school. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

After the school day was over, the Warblers were sitting in their rehearsal room, going over their set list for Sectionals. Thad, David and Blaine (who took Wes' place as one of the council members) finalized the set list. Hunter would begin their performance singing "Whistle" by American rapper Flo Rida, and "Live While We're Young" By One Direction which would be sung by Sebastian and Blaine. The two boys smiled at each other; sharing a solo together was exactly what they wanted. With their set list confirmed, Thad had it sent to the judges at McKinley and began practising the dances for the two songs. 

"Guys, before we go any further, Sebastian and I would like to tell you something important. Sebastian came clean about the slushie and we started anew. In laymen's terms, Sebastian and I are boyfriends now." Blaine told his brothers, taking Sebastian's hand. 

"What?" Hunter asked, happy for the two. 

"Yes, Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend." Sebastian said happily. 

"So, you two are good now?" Jeff was happy that his friends could get along now. He hated conflicts among the Warblers. Blaine smiled at his platinum blonde brother. He knew Jeff hated anything that had even slightly to do with fights and violence, he only wanted everyone to be happy. 

"We are good. We're boyfriends." Sebastian confirmed. 

"That's great." Nick smiled his cheeky smile. 

All of the other Warblers smiled and hugged each other as their rehearsals continued.... 

Sectionals came quicker than the Warblers expected. 

When they arrived at McKinley, all eyes were on Blaine just to be sure he was okay. Blaine had to shut his eyes several times, praying for courage he simply did not have or feel at all. He didn't expect to be back here so quickly. Blaine opened his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed as he held his head high. With his brothers beside or behind him, the Warblers got off their bus and Blaine led the way into his former school. He ignored all the classrooms they passed although he did peek into the choir room, seeing his Night-bird costume hung up, and followed his brothers into the McKinley auditorium, grabbing a pamphlet that had all the other glee clubs' set list. 

"Are you sure you're okay Blaine?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend, sitting down in their seats. Nick and Jeff sat between them with Hunter and Trent. 

"I'm fine." Blaine assured his boyfriend, kissing Sebastian gently. 

Blaine looked around and saw more of his former friends: Quinn, Puck, Santana and Mr. Schuester, including Miss Pillsbury. Mr. Schuester saw Blaine with the Warblers and immediately sighed. He had gotten Finn's message about Blaine leaving the glee club and transferring back to Dalton. He wasn't sure what made Blaine do that but truth be told, Will had known all along Blaine wanted out of McKinley ever since he transferred. Blaine constantly looked confused and scared like a shark was going to attack him. He felt bad knowing he couldn't have done anything to make Blaine feel safe. Kurt had been selfish about making Blaine transfer out of a place he called home. Santana and Puck had heard the news as well and immediately disliked it. Santana, being her usual self, she marched right over to the Warblers, pulling Blaine away from them. 

"Hey Tana, let go of me!" Blaine yelled at the Latina, yanking his arm out of her grip. Santana pulled Blaine in front of the first row of chairs on the other side of the stage but the Warblers were still very much in sight. 

"Are you insane Anderson?" Santana asked rudely. 

"Pardon?" 

"How could you leave your glee club in the dust like that? You could have at least waited until after Sectionals." 

"Maybe I didn't want to." 

"You're lucky we have enough members to compete but you are an idiot. You get the fact that New Directions couldn't have competed tonight if we hadn't gotten Kitty and Ryder, right?" 

"I don't care about glee club." 

"Yes, you do. Now go backstage and lose the blazer." 

"No, Santana. I'm a Warbler again." 

"Not anymore. You transferred to McKinley to join New Directions." 

"Now I transferred back to Dalton to rejoin the Warblers." 

"I also heard you're dating Andrew McCarthy." 

"His name is Sebastian." 

"A guy who nearly killed you?" 

"He came clean about the slushie and apologized. Now will you let me go?" 

Now, Puck, Quinn and Finn joined in. The Warblers looked on in distaste, watching their brother be questioned by people who never cared about him. Sebastian had to be held down in his seat by Nick and Jeff to resist the urge to run to Blaine and protect him. He hadn't forgotten his Smooth Criminal duet with Santana. 

"Dude, you belong here with us," Finn said, referring to McKinley New Directions. 

"Yeah, dude, we need your voice so we can win Nationals again," Puck agreed. 

"We won Nationals last year. It's the Warblers' turn." Blaine said, getting impatient. "Guys, Dalton is my home. This year is mine and mine only. Now leave me be." Blaine turned around and walked away, never wanting to see any of them again. 

When Blaine returned to his seat, his brothers shot a death glare at the former New Directions members, threatening to take action against them if they harmed their brother. Sebastian and Santana shot death glares at each other, remembering their duet. Santana simply rolled her eyes at him and walked away. Blaine sat back down beside his boyfriend and his brothers either put a hand on him or rubbed his back, telling him he had their support. Blaine returned the gestures, telling his brothers he was fine but he hoped this would be over quickly. 

The Hipsters (whatever their stupid name was) finished their numbers quickly and the Warblers went backstage before the number was finished. Blaine just picked up the microphone for himself and Sebastian when his phone rang. Blaine handed the microphone to Sebastian as he pulled out his phone to see who was calling him. His heart jumped when he saw it was Kurt. Kurt was calling him. Why? Blaine debated whether he should answer or not. Hunter came to see Blaine and took his phone, answering the call himself. Hunter would not allow Kurt to bother Blaine anymore. 

"Hello?" Hunter answered. 

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice came, sounding hopeful. 

"This is Hunter Clarington, I have Blaine's phone." 

"Why do you have Blaine's phone?" 

"He didn't want to answer so I took the call for him." 

"May I speak to Blaine please?" 

"No, he doesn't want to talk to you." 

"Who are you again?" 

"I'm Hunter Clarington. I'm the new captain of the Warblers and I'm not even remotely bi-curious." 

"Blaine is on New Directions, slick." 

"Not anymore. Blaine transferred back to Dalton and is lead soloist of the Warblers." 

"He did? Why didn't I know?" 

"You kicked Blaine out of your life, Kurt. You don't have a say where he can and can't go to school. Blaine put himself on the line for you and you used him. You're lucky I don't kill you for that. Blaine is a Warbler for life, so deal with it." 

"Will you just please tell Blaine I want him back?" 

"Kurt, Blaine has a new boyfriend. Sebastian." Kurt's heart dumped to the ground. Blaine was dating Sebastian?! Why? Why did he ever let Blaine go? Kurt wanted to throw himself against a brick wall for leaving Blaine. 

"Goodbye Hunter." Kurt said simply, angrily hanging up. 

"Goodbye Kurt." Hunter responded, ending the call. 

Kurt sat on the cold New York balcony, feeling cold. His head was throbbing, his muscles were hurting and his voice was scorched. He blew it. He blew the best thing that ever happened to him. Blaine was only human, just like he was. Sure he was a little needy, but weren't all people? With his head throbbing, Kurt thought back to the time when he visited Dalton Academy for the first time, seeing Blaine singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. If he had known then that Blaine was his true love, he would have grabbed him for himself and never let him go. Kurt was so distracted about Broadway and Vouge.com that he pushed away the one person who encouraged him to keep on living after the bullying at McKinley got so much worse. Even though Dave Karofsky was gone forever, the bullying side effects remained. Maybe it wasn't Blaine's fault that he cheated. Kurt was moving on with his life and it seemed like he didn't want Blaine to be a part of it so Blaine let it go and moved on too. Whoever he had sex with before he told him that he cheated must have made him happy because Kurt hadn't seen Blaine smile. 

Back at McKinley, Hunter walked back over to the Warblers and handed Blaine's phone back to him. "What did Kurt want?" Blaine asked like a scared son. 

"Nothing useful." Hunter replied, telling Blaine what Kurt said. Blaine wished he believed Hunter but a big part of him didn't believe that Kurt really wanted him back. 

Blaine thanked Hunter for being honest with him and it was time for the Warblers to go on. They got in their starting positions on the steps with Blaine, Hunter and Sebastian in front. Blaine couldn't describe the elation he was currently feeling. Exactly like old times with his brothers. Nothing could stop him now. 

The music began and Blaine allowed the music to take over... 

 

The numbers were over and the Warblers knew that they were going to win. The New Directions looked outraged and intimidated by the Warblers, especially because they had Blaine. Artie had suggested that if they sang a song of forgiveness, maybe Blaine would come back to them. The New Directions disappeared backstage after Live While We're Young was finished. Blaine's muscles completely relaxed when the New Directions were gone. He didn't want to see their faces anymore. 

After the Warblers were finished, they sat back down in their seats in the audience and waited for the New Directions to come on. Except for Blaine, the rest of the Warblers knew they were plotting to get Blaine back. They were never going to let their brother escape again. The New Directions treated Blaine like an object to use when they wanted. When Gangam Style was beginning, Blaine knew the New Directions were singing at him. Tina never let her eyes go off Blaine during her Asian solo. Blaine had to admit they were good. The confetti cannons were unexpected but, the fainting happened before the first song was finished. New Directions disappeared after their first number after one of the girls fainted and Blaine saw that it was Marley. He wanted to get up and help but he didn't. He found he just didn't care. The Warblers were declared the winners of Sectionals by unanimous vote and the glee club season was over for one Sue Sylvester. And Sebastian felt great upon seeing that look on Finn Hudson's face as Blaine jumped into his arms as Nick and Jeff raised the trophy into the sky. 

As they were leaving to get onto their bus, Blaine had to fight the urge to run after his former teammates on the New Directions and check on Marley but found he really didn't care. He proudly stood between Hunter and Sebastian as the Sectionals spokesperson, a very pretty Asian woman wearing a floor length, strapless bright pink dress, handed the Warblers the first place trophy. Their picture was taken, labelled and printed as it was given to the Warblers and the band of brothers began to leave. On their way out, Blaine stopped by the choir room and saw Marley crying because she felt responsible for the loss. Blaine looked down, not really sure what to say or feel. He just decided to leave it alone and made his way out with his boyfriend. He just didn't care anymore. 

Back at Dalton, another pizza/celebration party was under-way. Blaine allowed all his walls to come down and he celebrated with his family. His mother Pam came to Dalton to drop off Sophie because she wanted her father, and Blaine was happy to have her. When Pam walked into the common room with Sophie in her arms, Blaine's fatherly instincts came in. 

"Sophie!" He yelled, slamming his cup and plate down as he ran to his mother. "Mom, is Sophie okay?" he asked. 

"She's fine Blaine, she wants you." Pam answered, putting the white duffel bag down filled with Sophie's things. 

Blaine grabbed Sophie's blanket, diaper bag, and her favorite stuffed pony. Pam dropped off the white duffel bag filled with Sophie's things in Blaine's room and left. After his mother left, Blaine rejoined his brothers in the common room but they quieted things down, not to upset Sophie. Blaine held Sophie in his arms, making sure she didn't need anything. Sebastian approached his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. 

"She's gorgeous, killer." Sebastian smiled, looking at Sophie. 

"Sebastian, she's your baby too. You can be her father too." Blaine told his boyfriend. 

Sebastian's heart brimmed at Blaine's words. He wanted Sophie to be his. He took Sophie gently in his arms and leaned into Blaine, with the two boys forming a tight circle around their baby. The two teenage fathers sat down together on one of the many sofas as the pizza party continued. Everybody was just so happy. So much had happened within so little time. Blaine came back to Dalton, he rejoined the Warblers, they won Sectionals and became boyfriends with Sebastian. It was like all the incidents from last year had disappeared. This was their year to conquer the world. 

Sitting on the large brown leather sofa in front of the council's table, Sebastian held Sophie perfectly in his arms, feeding her. Sophie drank quietly, happy and healthy. While Blaine was watching his daughter drink, he thought of Sam. What was going on at McKinley right now? Should he call Sam to make sure everything was okay? Despite that Blaine really didn't have much concern, Sam was still his friend. Wasn't he? Blaine was unsure what to do but he ultimately decided to not call Sam. He might need some space now that glee club was over now. Sam didn't have much of a family since his parents and siblings were still in Kentucky but at least he had Finn. Speaking of Finn, what was he feeling right now? Finn had promised Mr. Schue to win Sectionals but since that didn't happen, Finn must have been feeling like a total failure. He lost Rachel, he flunked out of the army, he was rejected from colleges and now he failed glee club. Finn really had nothing more to lose. Not to mention, most of the glee club members were seniors and didn't have a next year to make another run at Nationals. Brittany, Sugar, Tina and Artie couldn't have a next year in glee club, being seniors but they would have to deal with it now. There was no doing anything about it now. 

Blaine thought about that cheerio who replaced him for Sectionals, Kitty. She was the girl Quinn had been assigned to mentor in the glee club. Santana had been mentoring Marley, Quinn had Kitty, and Mercedes had Unique. But now that glee club was disbanded now, what would the newbies do now? Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Jake were either sophomores or juniors and plenty of chances but they didn't appear to have any other options rather than glee club. Ryder and Jake had football but what about Marley? She was probably in the hospital getting treatment for an eating disorder and Blaine had seen her mother. She was the lunch lady at McKinley and everyone liked her because of her good cooking. Blaine felt obligated to help Marley since it was his fault. Excusing himself, Blaine went up to his room and got out a white envelope, putting in some money for Marley and her mother. Blaine put in a total of $200 and mailed it off to Marley's house. Sam had told him her address one time. Blaine went back to the common room and saw that it was getting late. Sebastian and Blaine took Sophie up to their room and Sebastian wanted to spend the night with Blaine. 

It was 8:45 p.m now and all of Dalton was peaceful and quiet. Most of the Warblers were in their rooms, either talking, showering, preparing for bed or just doing various activities. As for Blaine and Sebastian, they were in their room together and had just finished putting stuff away. Sebastian moved his room into Blaine's, as he insisted he never wanted to be away from his boyfriend, so the two boys now shared a room together. Sophie had been taken to the school's nursery. Nearly every female teacher who taught at Dalton had a baby in the same general time so Dalton had a nursery. So tonight, the two boys were free. Blaine and Sebastian were having the same desire to rip each other's clothes off and kiss.

"Sebastian, to celebrate our victory one last time, I want to sing something to you." Blaine said, getting up. Snapping a finger, a song began playing. The song was "Got to Get You into My Life" by the Beatles. In the perfect moment of romance when the two boyfriends were swaying, Blaine began singing. 

 

Got to get you into my life, into my life  
Got to get you into my life, into my life  
Got to get you into my life, into my life  
Got to get you into my life, into my life  
Got to get you into my life, into my life

I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there  
Another road where maybe  
I could see another sign there  
Oo, then I suddenly see you  
Oo, and did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life

You didn't run, you didn't lie  
You knew I wanna to hold you  
And had you gone you knew in time  
We'd meet again for I had told you  
Oh, you were meant to be near me  
Oh, I really want for you to hear me  
Say we'll be together every day

Got to get you into my life  
Got to get you in, got to get you into my life  
Got to get you into my life  
Got to get you in, got to get you into my life  
Got to get you into my life

OOo, then I suddenly see you  
OOo, and did I tell you that I need you  
Every single day of my life

Got to get you into my life  
Got to get you in, got to get you into my life  
Got to get you into my life  
Got to get you into my life

Got to get you in, got to get you in  
Got to get you in, got to get you in  
Into my life  
Got to get you into my life  
Got to get you in, got to get you in  
Got to get you in, got to get you in  
Into my life  
Got to get you into my life  
Got to get you in, got to get you in

 

When Blaine finished singing the song, Sebastian was touched to his bones and the boyfriends were in another heated kiss. The room was getting warm with passion and love. With their foreheads resting against each other, Blaine and Sebastian had the same desire to rip each other's clothes off and kiss. They did just that and found themselves under the sheets of Blaine's bed. They completely melted into each other and acted as one unit. They greedily sucked, nipped, and kissed mouths, lips, eyes, and necks. They finally were able to pull away from each other and laid beside each other, smiling happily. 

"I love you," Blaine said lovingly, hovering over Sebastian. 

"I love you too," Sebastian said back just as lovingly, having the man of his dreams. 

"You saved me and brought me home." 

"We found each other and went home together, killer." 

"Thank you for saving me." 

"We will always have each other, Blaine." 

Without any other cares in the world, Sebastian and Blaine were peacefully asleep side by side, happily in love with a future that looked bright. Nothing could come between them. Not now, not ever.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next morning came and again, it looked like something out of a dream. 

The blue was a happy shade of blue, there were no clouds in sight, flowers and trees were blooming a whole new color. In Dalton, Sebastian and Blaine woke up side by side, and kissed. It was 7:15 a.m and they had classes today so they got up, showered and had breakfast with the other Warblers. However, tension was coming into the air but no one was feeling it, except Blaine. Writing in his French class, he felt uneasy somehow. He wasn't sure if there was a problem, all he knew was that something just wasn't right. 

And now right he was. 

The minute the plane touched down in Westerville, Ohio, Kurt was on a mission to find Blaine. 

He had to bring Blaine back home again. How dare he break up with Blaine? What had he been thinking? It wasn't Blaine's fault he cheated. Kurt was moving on with his life and it seemed like he didn't want Blaine to be a part of it so Blaine let it go and moved on too. Whoever he had sex with before he told him that he cheated must have made him happy because Kurt hadn't seen Blaine smile forever. If he had known then that Blaine was his true love, he would have grabbed him for himself and never let him go. Kurt was so distracted about Vouge.com that he pushed away the one person who encouraged him to keep on living after the bullying at McKinley got so much worse. Kurt blamed himself for not being a good boyfriend. Blaine was the good boyfriend; and it seemed that their whole relationship revolved around him because Kurt was the girl in the male-male relationship. Maybe if he sang a song of forgiveness, maybe Blaine would forgive him and be his boyfriend again.

Kurt never thought he would see Dalton Academy again. But this time, it was like walking into a dark place. Dalton wasn't the bright and lively place that Kurt had came to when he had to transfer. This Dalton was evil and dark like the stakes were life and death. Regardless of which, Kurt walked into the school and began to search for his missing love. Blaine had to be here; he transferred out of McKinley. He saw Dalton students and several Warblers in blazers but no Blaine. Where was he? Kurt went into the rehearsal venue; still empty but then, Hunter appeared, turning in his chair. 

"Kurt Hummel, you came after all." Hunter said, standing up. "In case you don't know, I'm Hunter Clarington, I'm the new captain of the Warblers and I'm not even remotely bi-curious." Hunter repeated his line from the night where he and Kurt had spoken. Seeing Kurt for himself, no wonder Blaine left him. Kurt was lady-fabulous. 

Kurt realized this was Hunter Clarington, the guy who had Blaine's phone on the night of Sectionals where he had tried to call Blaine. "Where is my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, annoyed. He seriously wanted to punch Hunter in the face. 

"Blaine and Sebastian are elsewhere." Hunter replied, not revealing where Blaine was to Kurt. Both boys had the urge to punch the other. 

"Okay Clarington, spit it out. You brainwashed my boyfriend into coming back here, now surrender him." Kurt demanded. 

"You brainwashed him first by making him transfer out in the first place but then you had to drug him every night in order to make him have sex with you." Hunter knew about Kurt's drugging. That was why it took Blaine longer to recover from the eye surgery. The drugs had been lingering in his system and the rock salted slushie nearly shut his body down. 

"I never did that, Sue did that. I tried to get him off the drugs." Kurt defended. 

"Regardless of who did it, you're not taking Blaine away again." Hunter walked towards him. 

"He belongs at McKinley with the New Directions." 

"The Nude Erections are done for. The fainting girl is their second You tube hit, and its the Warblers time." 

"I don't care. I'm taking Blaine back, for good." 

"Good luck with that." 

As if they had been eavesdropping the entire time, all of the Warblers appeared into the room, including Sebastian. They all sat in the many sofas on the room and Sebastian stood beside Hunter. 

"Well, you still have the criminal chipmunk." 

"I turned over a new leaf, Kurt." 

"You still give a bad name to the entire gay community." 

"And you give the gay community cutting-edge fashion that's usually only seen on Puerto Rican pride floats." 

"I'm taking Blaine out of here." 

"And we'll protect him." Hunter snapped just as Blaine walked into the room to find his boyfriend, only to find Kurt. His heart began to race a bit but his voice sounded shaky and scared like he expected Kurt to attack him. He never expected to see Kurt again. 

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, scared to speak. 

"I'm here to get you back." Kurt replied hopefully, taking Blaine's hand into his. "First I'm going to beg for your forgiveness and I'm going to take your heart back for my own." 

Before Blaine could even think of a reply, Kurt pulled Blaine out of the room by his wrist and took him out front of the school. They didn't know that the Warblers had set up a forcefield of protection for Blaine. Nobody was taking their brother without a fight. In the garden, drama was going down. 

"What were you thinking coming back here?!" Kurt demanded, letting go of Blaine's blazer. 

"I wanted to be in a place where I'm accepted!" Blaine yelled back. "After all the shit you spread about me, the glee club treated me like trash and Jake even came at me with a pair of scissors! He could have cut my clothes off in the middle of the choir room!" 

"I didn't know what I was thinking." 

"Kurt, tell me what you want." Blaine was growing desperate. Kurt held Blaine's shoulders and Blaine seriously wanted to fall down. 

"Blaine, can we be boyfriends again?" Kurt asked, holding Blaine's hand. 

"Kurt, I'm dating Sebastian." At the name, Kurt felt like throwing up his guts. 

"It's gross." 

"You don't get a say in who I can and can't date or where I can and can't go to school." 

"Blaine, you're my boyfriend, I just want you to be happy." 

"No Kurt, you're not my boyfriend and I am happy. I have my brothers now and I'm a part of a glee club that's proud to have me." 

"Take off the blazer and let's go to McKinley." 

"No, you get your butt back in a Taxi and head back to New York. Vouge.com won't be thriving without you." 

"Blaine, what has happened to you? We promised we would never speak to each other like this. What's happened?" 

"I'm taking control of myself again. I'm not your puppet. You lied to me, Kurt. Sue was drugging me and you didn't even help me. I had to pick myself up and put myself back together countless times. I loved you endlessly when you weren't there for me." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good boyfriend to you Blaine but I will be if you take me back." 

"Kurt, you pushed my love aside. There is nothing left for me to do." 

Blaine never cared for the New Directions to begin with, despite how good they were when they first started out; he only served as a wall of protection for each of them, a person to complain to and use whenever they wanted and he was expected to protect all of them. He only transferred to McKinley be with Kurt, which he saw now as a huge mistake, and when he left, Blaine felt like he was in a sea that could drag him underneath any moment. So he just packed up and left.

"I want your love in my heart." 

"Well you don't have it. Sebastian does." 

"What made you want to date the criminal chipmunk?" 

"He apologized and came clean about the slushie. I thought it was you who tossed the slushie although I don't remember." 

"Do you not remember anything about last year?" Now Kurt was growing desperate. 

"I thought we were in love, Kurt but you lied to me." 

"We were in love, Blaine." 

"You didn't stand by me when I had eye surgery. I nearly died protecting you and you didn't even ask me if I was okay." 

"I cried over you for days." 

"But you didn't stand by me. I made excuses for you and I kept coming back for more self-destruction." 

"Blaine, you need to be back at McKinley." 

"You said when I tried to talk to you after Grease was that McKinley wasn't your home anymore and it isn't mine either. It never really was." 

"That's different." 

"No it isn't. You have hurt me too many times and you expect me to come running back to you just like that? Do you really that little of me?" Blaine seemed really hurt by this realization. 

"Blaine, just tell me how you feel through song. I know you prefer doing that." Kurt said, sitting down on a stone bench, clearly expecting a love song from what his little gay face obviously expected. 

"Okay then. I will." Blaine stepped back and began to sing The Winner Takes It All by ABBA. 

 

I don't want to talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's his destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

 

Blaine's voice was captivating. He was singing everything he had felt when Kurt left him in a dangerous place to fend for himself. The emotions came out as clear as a bell: Blaine's mistaken love, his confusion, his fear, his heartbreak, his anger, and ultimately, his achieved hope to escape McKinley. 

 

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain

But tell me does he kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When he calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't want to talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

So the winner takes it all  
And the the loser has to fall  
Throw a dice, cold as ice  
Way down here, someone dear  
Takes it all, has to fall  
It seems plain to me 

 

Now, it was Kurt's turn to sing. He decided to sing S.O.S by ABBA. That last song was not the song he expected to hear. 

 

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

 

Blaine and Kurt both knew what ABBA song to sing next. Both of them took turns singing it.

 

(Kurt)

No more carefree laughter  
Silence ever after  
Walking through an empty house  
Tears in my eyes  
This is where the story ends  
This is goodbye

(Blaine)

Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
We just have to face it  
This time we're through  
Breaking up is never easy, I know  
But I have to go  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do

(Kurt)

Memories, good days, bad days  
They'll be with me always  
In these old familiar rooms  
Children would play  
Now there's only emptiness  
Nothing to say

(Blaine)

Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
We just have to face it  
This time we're through  
Breaking up is never easy, I know  
But I have to go  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do

Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you (a-ha)  
We just have to face it  
This time we're through  
Breaking up is never easy, I know  
But I have to go  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do

 

Silence fell among them now. Kurt and Blaine were staring into each other but Blaine wasn't feeling the romance. All he felt was heartbreak, confusion and betrayal. How could he have fallen in love with Kurt Hummel? He was not the person for him. Before either of them could do a thing, the Warblers came into the picture; all of them arriving in the garden all at once. None of them wanted Kurt here, much less trying to steal Blaine back from them. They had heard enough now. Hunter and Sebastian stepped in front of Blaine and Sebastian nearly slapped Kurt so hard to make him fall. Sebastian normally wasn't a violent man but Kurt was seriously pushing his buttons. 

"You brought the evil Warbler with you." Kurt shot a death glare at Hunter. If looks could kill, Hunter's face could be a massacre. Nobody or nothing ever messed with Hunter Clarington.

"I'm Blaine's boyfriend now, gay face, get used to it and get out of here." Sebastian demanded, putting an arm around Blaine's waist to show Kurt his dominance over Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, you will be mine and only mine forever." Kurt threatened. Blaine was his boyfriend first and he belonged to Kurt Hummel only. 

"If you ever try to steal Blaine from us or Dalton, you'd have to get through me first." Hunter stepped in as the other Warblers huddled around, deciding quickly what song to sing.

Forming a circle of protection around Blaine, the other Warblers lined up beside or behind Hunter as Blaine and Sebastian stood side by side on opposite sides of Hunter, still shooting death glares at Kurt. Now it was the Warblers turn to sing a song. They all lined up beside or behind Hunter and Kurt watched.

 

Oh, let's go

Steve walks warily down the street  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Machine guns ready to go

Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone?  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust

Hey  
Oh take it  
Bite the dust  
Bite the dust  
Hey  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust oww  
Another one bites the dust hey hey  
Another one bites the dust eh eh

Oh shooter  
There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down

But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat oh yeah

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust

Oh shooter hey hey, all right

 

After the song, Kurt sat there, speechless and stunned. It was truly over between him and Blaine. There was no more Klaine, and Kurt knew he was the one who ended the relationship all because of his selfish reasons. He couldn't win this fight. He looked back and forth between Blaine, Sebastian, Hunter, Nick and Jeff before Blaine suddenly walked forward, coming face to face with his former boyfriend. Kurt half-expected Blaine to kiss him and half-expected him to slap his face. Blaine didn't do either of those things but spoke. 

"What we had may have been real, Kurt, but I wish it only meant something to you. I only wish that the sweet, possessive Kurt was still here so I could tell him I love him. You're not Kurt, you're just someone who looks like him. If you see the real Kurt Hummel, tell him I will always have a soft spot for him. I saved your life last year and you saved mine by driving my heart home. Now we're even. And if you ever try to hurt me or any one of my brothers again, I will fight and defeat you, I promise you that." Blaine said, the last few words in a low, dangerous voice. He and Kurt eye-balled each other before Blaine finally walked away. Kurt felt tired, defeated and humiliated. Still swearing to get even, Kurt walked away and disappeared.

After Kurt had finally left Dalton, the Warblers took Blaine back inside the safety and comfort of their choir room as Sebastian and Blaine sat down together. Blaine looked dazed, confused and a bit terrified all at once. Sebastian rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders several times and Blaine had to take in several deep breaths to calm down his racing nerves. He did not expect to see Kurt, much less hearing him say he wanted him back. Blaine simply knew that wasn't true. All Kurt wanted was to take all the progress he had made and blow it apart again. No, that would never happen. 

"What will Kurt do?" Blaine asked, still scared that Kurt would plot something dangerous to get him. He was scared that Kurt would come back and try again. 

"He'll do nothing if he wants to live." Hunter said, placing a supportive hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He can't hurt you here, Blaine. You are safe at Dalton." Hunter's words began to sink in Blaine's head. 

As if reading his boyfriend's mind, Sebastian spoke next. "Don't even think about him, killer. Gay face is in New York with a dead end job and no school and we have everything." Sebastian told his boyfriend. 

"That's right Blaine, we're family. Nobody is going to break us up." Jeff agreed. The happiness came back to the blonde's face after Kurt left; it wasn't a pretty sight when Jeff got mad. Blaine gave a small smile to his platnium blonde brother. 

"We are bonded like family because we are one unlike your former glee club who probably don't even know each other's first name." Nick chimed in. 

That was probably true. From what Blaine remembered about his former glee club before he left, the other glee members didn't know very much about each other, Ryder and Jake barely knew each other's full name. Kitty and Marley had barely become friends by the time Blaine finally left McKinley, Tina and Sam drifted apart more while Artie and Unique barely spoke to each other. As for Sugar and Joe, they were hardly around anymore that Blaine almost believed they didn't even attend McKinley anymore. 

"You're right; I'm sorry." Blaine felt like the most transparent person on Earth right then.

"Don't apologize, Blaine. Just kiss me. My lips are starving for you." Sebastian flashed his signature smile. Blaine just rolled his eyes playfully and kissed his true love passionately. Who knew Sebastian Smythe was such a good kisser and a great person to cuddle with?

Weeks later, Regionals came and the Warblers easily defeated the competition. Yes, the Hoosierdaddies were good but nobody could outshine the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine Anderson simply could not be beat, no matter what came his way. By now, even the forces of evil couldn't break the Warblers up, including Blaine and Sebastian. Their relationship became stronger with each passing day. 

At Nationals a few months later, the Warblers did have a bit of real competition but Vocal Adrenaline had a crappy set-list. None of the members really knew what they were doing and fell into last place. Third place went to Vocal Adrenaline, second place went to Haverbrook Deaf Choir (although they didn't get much applause but somehow placed anyway) and first place went to the Dalton Academy Warblers. They had done it. 

They won Nationals, as a family. 

Sebastian would never forget all the smiles he saw as he and his boyfriend hugged as Nick and Jeff rose the trophy into the sky. The Dalton Academy Warblers beat all odds and got what was rightfully theirs: Blaine and a Nationals trophy. Blaine and Sebastian held the trophy together and hugged as they led their victory numbers outside. Everyone was singing and dancing; all problems were left behind and forgotten. This time it was their own. With their victory, nothing could break up a winning team. And it all started with a reunion of brotherhood.


End file.
